A Historic Friendship
by W.Blackbird
Summary: Jar Jar and Padme go swimming after a difficult and tense diplomatic function.


A/N: This was written for the PadMay prompt on tumblr of "indigo."

Padmé is enjoying this swim far, far more than the ones previous. This time she is swimming at night with the light of the three moons leaving criss-cross reflections across the indigo water. It's beautiful and tranquil, and not merely because it is nighttime, cool and refreshing, but because only her handmaidens are watching her from afar: There are no mutters, no comments, no whispers about Padmé consorting with a Gungan.

"Jar Jar," she calls out, "I'm going to need you to slow down!"

She propels her arms through the water trying to keep up with him, but smiles to herself as she realises it is wholly impossible: You cannot match a creature who was born to live in water.

"Oopsey day," he says popping his head out of the water. "Mesa is forgetting yousa no swim so good."

Padmé has to stifle a laugh. There's no point explaining to Jar Jar that as humans go, she's one of the better swimmers. Besides, compared to him, she really doesn't swim "so good."

"I'll be there in a moment." She shouts, and dives back under the water.

She and Jar Jar agreed to this swim after a difficult diplomatic endeavour to form friendships between her people and his. With a common enemy to unite them, and a grand victory achieved, making peace with the Gungans had been relatively easy, but making it last was proving to be another thing entirely. Now that things had settled down, it seems both her people and his were grumbling, resentful that they might owe the other anything. It marvelled Padmé how little they were capable of seeing past old wrongs, of seeing the good that lay in both races, and in supporting one another.

"Yousa worry too much, mesa thinks." Jar Jar had told her after. "Theysa not forget everything so quick. Thesya have longo memories, but yousa is showing them new ones mesa thinks. Soon theysa be more'n good memories than bad memories."

Hopefully it would be enough, but the situation is volatile. Jar Jar is very sweet, of course. He's brave, and kind, and earnest, and loyal. She admires him for the risks he took in bringing Qui-Gon to his people knowing the price he could pay, and doing the same for her when she'd requested it. He'd done it all simply because he'd believed it right. Would that more people could be like him. For all his generosity though, she wonders if he realises people were saying their friendship was influencing her rule, (as if that were necessarily a bad thing, like Jar Jar was some horrible villain, like more unity could be something horrible.) Naturally, of course, his people say the opposite: That he's her sycophant. Naturally, neither can seem to accept the truth of they simply respect each other. Does Jar Jar realise how easily this could become a political disaster if not navigated properly and delicately?

"Wesa friends!" He would say to her. "Wesa friends, and theysa realise one day it better to be friends than enemies. Wesa show them!" She hopes so. She knows it takes time to build trust especially with the obstacles they face. For one thing, no one speaks Gungan, so while Jar Jar is a good ambassador for his people, she's got nobody really qualified to send over to Boss Nass in return-even if they were willing. Fostering good ties, and encouraging the children to be taught differently was bound to take time too. Perhaps, she's just being impatient. It'll take time, but it can be done. If she can take back her throne; she can manage this too.

"Mesa show you someting on the bottom," Jar Jar interrupts her thoughts, "but yousa canno hold your air so long." He turns his head sharply and his ears flap behind him. "Yousa grab mesa shoulders now, okiday?"

Padmé grins in anticipation and latches on.

"Yahoo!" Jar Jar shouts and Padmé laughs quickly, but stops to catch her breath as they dive down towards a cave. She decides to forget it all.

Right now, she feels fifteen years old. She feels hopeful and happy. Maybe Jar Jar's right. Maybe their future of peace and cooperation could start with their one friendship. In fact, perhaps, it already had. They can teach their children, and their children's children, and inspire others towards friendship too. It might take time, but they'd get there. All those naysayers were probably just jealous anyway. After all, Padmé's never had more fun in the water than when a native deemed to show it to her in all its glory. The best thing about her friendship with Jar Jar really is that he is her friend.


End file.
